


Apart

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first mission away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt "separation" for [my love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html).

There was a spreading red stain on the essay in front of Severus, spilling from his quill. Frowning, he lifted the quill and set it back into its holder. A quick spell removed the stain and he pursed his lips at the empty space left behind. It seemed to echo the emptiness that had, somehow and unknowingly to Severus, spread in his rooms.

Harry had been gone for six weeks. Two weeks longer than he had said he would be gone for, but a quick check with the Auror division had left Severus satisfied that nothing untoward had happened.

Not that it stopped Severus from worrying.

Their relationship wasn't _new_. They were six years in and had lived together for three of those years. The initial rush of new love and passion had already settled and he was, surprisingly, well into a domestic partnership with Harry Potter. Severus continued to teach--though this time Defense and sometimes as a guest lecturer for the new Auror recruits--and Harry had joined the Aurors. They shared Severus' rooms at Hogwarts and Harry used a public Floo in Hogsmeade to travel to work. It wasn't easy by no means, but they were happy and in love and it was good.

What was new now was that it was Harry's first time away on a mission.

He'd graduated from training two years ago and become a regular field agent six months ago. Severus' anxiety went up each time, but he had faith that Harry had enough training--formal and informal, on and off the field--to take care of himself. Now, though, Harry was away from home. In the Black Forest, tracking an obscure Dark Magic artifact and a dodgy (but thoroughly checked) tip. 

Severus had not been prepared for the aching sense of loss and loneliness to overcome him two weeks into Harry's mission. The first two weeks were tolerable enough given that it was end of the first term and he had been swamped with essays and tests to grade and, being Head of House still, seeing that all the children who were leaving were off to catch the train in Hogsmeade. But then Hogwarts was empty and the pile of essays and tests to be graded had gradually lessened until he only had the seventh years to grade. He always left them for last as they were the most challenging to read through.

Yet apparently not even these could distract him enough. His mind was wandering and his rooms were empty and there was no one across from him at their hearth at the end of the day. Their bed too big for one person and the empty spaces where Harry should be made everything worse.

Severus was a man of routine and he hated that it had been so completely disrupted.

He pushed away from his desk and crossed the room to look out the window--charmed to show him the grounds where the gates stood. It was white from a recent snowfall and so few students had stayed behind for the break that it remained untouched. Someone had carved holes in the lake and the giant squid was poking a tentacle out of the water, reaching for Merlin only knew what. 

Severus' lip curled--a nice enough view, but it only echoed back to him the sense of separation he felt. Snarling, he turned from the view to pour a finger (or three) of whiskey, hoping to distract himself. 

"I wouldn't do that," Harry's voice taunted.

Wonderful. Just what he needed--an imaginary version of his lover to taunt him. "I'll do as I please."

Harry chuckled. "I was hoping that you would be _pleased_ to properly welcome me home, but if getting drunk is better, than by all means."

Severus swallowed hard against his heart that was thundering its way into his throat and turned, bottle and tumbler in hand. By the front door, Harry stood, hair mussed, dirt caked in his robes and hands. His bag he had slung over his shoulder and he was half smiling. "Hey," Harry said softly.

Severus sucked in a harsh breath. "Harry."

Harry licked his lips. "If you're pouring, pour me one, too?"

Severus quickly set the whiskey aside and took in all of his lover, head to toe. "You've been to St. Mungo's?" 

"Yes and they gave me some potions," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll be sure to hand them over so you can make sure they're up to snuff."

Severus didn't care about them--at the moment. He knew later, after he'd reaquainted himself with Harry, he would, but at that moment, it didn't matter. He crooked his finger and Harry dropped his bag. He crossed the room in three steps and buried his face in Severus' chest, breathing deep. Severus let out a breath and closed his eyes, arms tight around Harry.


End file.
